


Four & A Half Days with Loki

by MoonCat163



Series: Time with Loki [1]
Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Loki does not like pizza or celery, Loki would kill for a cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Loki is freshly exiled to Midgard, and he’s not happy. When the team is called out for a last minute mission, he’s left alone with you. He doesn’t know how to cook, how to use any of the appliances or even how to use a kettle to make tea. You would be more than willing to help him but he won’t ask, and you won’t offer after getting snapped at for being proactive.So, who’s gonna cave first?





	Four & A Half Days with Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first xReader fic. I hope it flows well for you. Let me know what you think 😊

“I didn’t ask for that,” Loki told you, rather bluntly, as you set a cup of tea and a muffin on the table beside him.

“I know,” you replied. “But I was making tea for myself, and thought you might like some.”

He had been in the library all morning, and you knew that he wouldn’t join the others for the midday meal, preferring to keep to himself. He was having a hard time adjusting to exile on Earth, and being under Thor’s authority. He was used to going where he wanted, and when he wanted, so being restricted to Stark Tower really put a strain on him. He was moody and quite harsh at times.

“I don’t want it, so please leave me alone. I don’t want to be bothered.”

“Alright, I apologize for disturbing you,” you said, picking up both items and leaving the library.

Natasha watched while you returned to the kitchen and poured the tea out, then rinsed the cup.

“Muffin?” You asked, holding the small plate out.  

“Thanks,” she said. “Want me to say something to him?”

“No, leave him alone,” you replied.

Thor joined you at that moment, having smelled the fresh baked goods. You quickly took a banana nut muffin for yourself before he got to them.

“Has Loki done something?” He asked.

“No,” you replied, shooting a warning glance at Natasha.

“You are to let me know if he mistreats you.”  Thor put a finger under your chin to make you look up at him.

“I will tell you only if it’s something that I can’t handle,” you replied. “He just didn’t want tea.”

“Very well,” he responded, before walking toward the common area.

“He took them all,” Natasha grouched.

“Guess I’ll have to start making double batches.”

You quietly ate your muffin, lost in thought, while Natasha watched you. Even though you associated closely with her and the other Avengers, you were not a part of the team. Technically, you worked for Tony, or Pepper, rather, helping to plan galas and other events for Stark Industries.

You had no special powers, no combat training, but did exhibit empathetic tendencies, and the team was comfortable around you, and your presence seemed to help calm them. Plus, they enjoyed your cooking, when you consented to do it.

Tony had relieved you of your other duties, wanting to see if your presence would help Loki adjust. He’d been on Earth for six weeks, and his temper hadn’t improved much. You felt that he just needed more time, and once he wasn’t being scrutinized so closely, he might relax some.

“Are you going to make more of these?” Clint asked, plucking the remains of Nat’s muffin from her hand.

“Guess I’d better, before someone gets hurt.”

 — — —

Day 1

Several days later, Natasha urgently knocked on your apartment door. You opened it and immediately noticed that she was in her fighting gear.

“We’ve got to go,” she told you.

“What? All of you?” You asked, realizing that it meant that you’d be left alone with Loki.

“Yes, I don’t have much time…”

“How long…?”

“Don’t know, but I’ll text when I can. You are to let me know the instant that you can’t handle Loki, do you hear me?”

Before you could reply, she’d hugged you quickly and ran to join the rest of the team. You closed your door behind you before going to the kitchen area. It was almost lunch time, so you quickly took stock of what was available in order to make a shopping list.

The freezer was full of frozen pizzas for Peter, and there were two full boxes of Poptarts for Thor. He loved the things, which was surprising for such a buff guy. Thor didn’t mind sharing the pop tarts, unless you took the last one, and no one ate the pizzas when there were better things to choose from.

You made yourself a grilled chicken salad, then sat on one of the sofas to watch a movie on your tablet and to eat. You’d decided that you’d ignore Loki as best you could and if he wanted something to eat, he’d have to ask or make it himself.

While you were engrossed in your movie, a movement in the corner of your eye told you that Loki had come to the door to the kitchen, and had hesitated before coming in, once he noticed that you were in the common area. When you didn’t turn to look at him, he went to the kitchen and looked around for a moment before leaving.

Once your movie was done, you washed the few dishes in the sink and then wiped the counters down. It was then that you noticed that a box of pop tarts had been opened.

Later that evening, when you were in your room, getting ready for bed, a text came to your phone.

 

  * Nat: how’s it going?
  * You: okay, no problems
  * Nat: really?
  * You: haven’t seen him all day, except when he came to kitchen for pop tarts
  * Nat: serves him right
  * You: don’t be like that, it’s a huge adjustment
  * Nat: you’re too nice...gotta go
  * You: be safe
  * Nat: u2



 

— — —

Day 2

You got up rather late, since you didn’t have any other responsibilities, and made yourself a light breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast before heading to the pool for a swim.

When you left your room for the elevator, Loki was in the kitchen. You felt his eyes on you but avoided meeting his gaze. It hurt you to do so, since you were quite sure that he was hungry, but you were determined to leave him alone.

After your swim, you showered and went into the kitchen for water and a piece of fruit before going into your room. You noticed that more pop tarts and an apple were missing.

— —

Once he heard your bedroom door close, Loki came out of his room, glancing down the hall to be sure that he was alone. He silently made his way to the kitchen, again, to see what else he might find to eat.

Again, nothing that was already prepared. He wished that he’d paid more attention when the others had been making tea or food, or even using that small thing called the microwave. He’d literally kill for a cup of tea right now, and although he knew that you’d make one for him, he was determined not to ask.

Peter’s frozen pizzas were definitely safe, as he’d tried one when he’d first arrived, and had thought them to be simply dreadful. They _were_ safe, unless he got desperate enough to try to cook one, which he didn’t see himself doing.

With a sigh, he took two more packets of pop tarts, and a banana before retreating back to his room.

— —

Later that evening, you came out of your room, dressed for a dinner date with a friend. Loki was in the living room, and you weren’t sure whether you should tell him your plans.

“I’m going out for a bit,” you told him, to which he simply nodded.

It was several hours before you returned, and your night hadn’t gone at all as planned.

When the elevator door opened to the common area, you hoped that Loki was either in the library or had gone to bed. He wasn’t, and immediately knew something was wrong just by your expression. You had no choice but to exit slowly while trying not to jar yourself.

“What’s happened?” He asked.

“Nothing,” you replied, taking a wide path to avoid him.

“You know that you can’t lie to me.”

“By ‘nothing’ I meant that it’s not any of your business,” you said, stopping when he moved in front of you.

He refused to let you pass and crossed his arms. You sighed, wincing as you did so. He was too strong to push out of your way, and you simply didn’t want to try.

“My jacket fell down some steps.”

“Your jacket?” He asked, confused. “I don’t see —“

“I happened to be wearing it at the time,” you told him. “Now, please let me pass.”

“How badly are you hurt?”

You tried to sidestep him, but he blocked you again, and reached out to take your arm. You put your hand up to push his away, knowing that he didn’t like to be touched, but determined to make him let you pass.

“Is that blood on your mouth?”  He was far too observant.

You reached up to wipe at your face, and he watched as you ran your tongue over your lips and along the insides of your cheeks.

“I’ve bitten my cheek. It’s okay.”

“Stubborn girl,” he muttered under his breath while following you to your bedroom door.

“Yeah, that’s me. Stupid, stubborn girl,” you replied, praying that you could stay on your feet long enough to get inside your room.  

Surprisingly, he stood there while you opened the door, stepped in, then turned to face him.  The door closed softly, then he heard when the lock was engaged. Loki stood there for a moment, knowing that you hadn’t moved away from the door yet. He then listened while you slowly shuffled away toward the bathroom.

He wasn’t sure if he should ask Stark’s Jarvis for help. He didn’t know how badly injured you were, and decided to wait just a little while to see whether you’d come back out of your room.

It was an hour before he sent a clone into your room to unlock the door. While he didn’t care whether Stark would mind if he broke the door down, he was sure that you would object to it.

When he did gain entrance, he found you laying on your bed, on top of the covers, wearing a tee shirt and men’s boxers, and propped up on pillows. You weren’t quite asleep, and he could tell that you were in pain just from the expression on your face and from the way that you were breathing. There was a new dribble of blood in the corner of your mouth, and it concerned him.

“You’d lay there and bleed rather than accept my help?” Loki asked, rather bluntly, and startling you.

“You told me to leave you alone and not to bother you,” you replied, trying not to whimper at the effort it took. “I’ve done just that. Now you’re the one who’s being a bother and won’t leave _me_ alone.”

Loki had the nerve to look affronted, and his jaw muscle clenched.  You knew he was angry and frustrated, and didn’t like his own words being tossed back at him, but at the moment, you didn’t really care.

“There’s the door. Please close it behind you.”

You closed your eyes, willing the pain in your side to just stop.  It doesn’t, of course, and you knew you’d have to seek help sooner or later, because those ribs were definitely bruised or broken. You were betting on the latter.

The bed dipped as he sat down, and you groaned with the movement. Loki watched you for a moment, noticing the single tear that ran down your cheek.

“I can help you. Let’s take a look.”

Those words triggered an unexpected response from you, and you caught his wrists just as he put his hands on your sides. The sudden movement caused you to catch your breath, which in turn sent a wave of pain through you. Loki kept still, waiting.

“Please don’t.”

Loki was silent for a moment. “I won’t hurt you, don’t be afraid.”

Your grip on his wrists slowly relaxed, although you didn’t remove your hands. He accepted your touch while he very carefully felt the ribs on both sides.

“There are several that are broken,” he told you softly. “I can heal them, unless you’d rather I send for someone else.”

“I don’t think I could bear to be moved now,” you replied, trying not to cry.

“Alright.  You’ll feel some warmth, but it shouldn’t be uncomfortable. Let me know if you need me to stop.”

You nodded apprehensively, watching his face while he concentrated on what he was doing.  His hands did emit a soft warmth that eased the pain, and you felt when it crept through each damaged rib. By the time he’d finished, you were fast asleep.

He drew the covers up over you without disturbing you, and quietly left the room, leaving your door ajar.

— — —

Day 3

When you awoke the next morning, you remembered what had happened the day before, and gingerly pressed your fingertips into your ribs. There was just a tiny bit of stiffness but no pain.

You carefully got out of bed and stretched cautiously, before heading to the shower. There wasn’t even any bruising left from Loki’s work, and even the cut inside your mouth had been healed.

When you were finally ready to face the day, you found a slew of texts from Natasha from the night before.

 

  * Nat: checking in, how are things
  * Nat: Hey, are you up?
  * Nat: What’s going on, Jarvis told Tony that you’d been hurt
  * Nat: you’d better answer, soon!
  * You: sorry, I fell asleep...had a slight accident, NOT Loki’s fault, don’t send cavalry or Thor
  * Nat: What happened
  * You: idiot trying to catch train pushed me down some steps, broke two ribs
  * Nat: damit!
  * You: i’m fine now, Loki helped me...did u know can heal with his seidr
  * Nat: seidr?
  * You: magic
  * Nat: did not know that...u ok now?
  * You: Yes...he’s not eaten properly since you guys left...will likely have to replace Thor’s pop tarts ;-)
  * Nat: ha



You went to the kitchen and plugged in the electric kettle while deciding on what to make for breakfast. You made two omelettes, leaving one on the counter when you took your tea to the table to eat.

After a few minutes, you noticed that Loki was standing in the kitchen.

“Good morning. The water is still hot if you’d care for tea,” you said, glancing briefly at him.

“Tea would be lovely,” he replied, then after a moment, “How do you feel?”

“Much better, thank you. The tea bags are in the green tin.”

He nodded and took a cup out of the cabinet. While he waited for his tea to steep, he turned to watch you eat your breakfast. It didn't pass his notice that there was something still on the counter.

It looked like it would taste infinitely better than those flat fruit things that Thor enjoyed so much, and he was willing to give it a try, and quite ready to steal it.

He turned his eyes to you when you got up from the table with your plate in order to bring it to the sink. You said nothing about the extra omelette, just quickly washed your dishes.

“Thank you for helping me last night,” you said, quietly.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, green eyes meeting yours.

“There’s enough water for another cup, if you want it, and it’ll stay hot for a while longer,” you told him, pointing at the kettle.

“Alright.”

You left the kitchen then, and Loki sipped his tea while deciding whether or not to eat that omelette. He knew that you would know what had happened to it, but you’d made no effort to put it away, and while you hadn’t offered it to him, he suspected that you’d left it for him. 

Well, by Valhalla, while he may not be on Asgard, he _was_ a prince and no one would dare rebuke him if he took something that he wanted.

So, he ate the omelette….and two packs of poptarts...and the last apple. There was some type of green produce still left in the refrigerator that he was avoiding, along with the frozen pizzas, because Loki Odinson, Prince of the Nine Realms, didn’t care for celery or pizza.

He also knew that come tomorrow, he would likely contemplate eating both.

— — —

Day 4

After eating breakfast, you knew that you would need to go grocery shopping.  You had used the last of the eggs for omelettes, leaving one out for Loki.

He’d eaten all the pop tarts, fruit and bread. It looked like he’d tried the celery but hadn’t liked it. You suspected that he might give cooking a pizza a go, but since he didn’t know how to use the stove, he’d probably resort to eating them frozen.

You hated the thought that he was hungry, but Natasha had told you that his attitude needed a bit of adjustment.

 

  * Nat: how r things
  * You: I can’t stand it anymore...he’s hungry but won’t ask for food
  * Nat: don’t u dare offer anything to him
  * You: I really can’t take much more, he’s eaten everything that doesn’t need to be cooked, except 4 celery
  * Nat: even Thor says not to do it
  * You: :-(
  * Nat:  NO



So, you went shopping and restocked the fresh fruit, buying more than you normally would because you felt that it wouldn’t go bad if Loki was as hungry as you suspected.  

It was late afternoon by the time you got back, since you took care of some other errands while you were out. You’d also eaten lunch, feeling extremely guilty about it, since you knew that Loki was alone, and without so much as a pop tart to eat. You sincerely hoped that he didn’t set fire to the kitchen if he decided to try to cook a pizza.

After you’d put the groceries away, you started cooking an early dinner. You’d bought six thick steaks, baking potatoes, corn on the cob and makings for a salad.  

Once everything was done, you sat at the table alone to eat, and waited. It wasn’t long before Loki came down the hallway and paused at the kitchen door. You tried not to acknowledge him but when he turned to go back toward his room, you’d had enough.

“Loki, wait. Please?”

He turned back, his green eyes meeting yours. You took a deep breath, knowing that you were likely about to get snapped on again.

“I have extra, if you’re...if you want some.”

He didn’t say anything for a long moment, but finally nodded and came to the table. You breathed a sigh of relief, because you were very nearly to the point of tears.

“Sit down, and I’ll bring it.”

He sat across from you, and you quickly brought the salad and bread to the table, along with a plate, bowl and utensils. Then you brought the potatoes and corn before setting a platter with the remaining five steaks in front of him. One last trip for water, iced tea and juice.

When you sat down, you were rather startled to see an amused expression on his face as he looked at the food you’d set out.

“Maybe I misheard, but I thought you said you had ‘extra’.”

“Yes.”

“Were you going to eat all this?”

“I was going to put it into the fridge to warm up for later.”

_Ah, such a little liar,_ he thought to himself.

You watched him, knowing that he knew you were lying. You waited to see if he’d call you out on it, then breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled slightly before beginning to help his plate.  

“Eat as much as you want, I mean, if you like it…”

“It’s good. Much better than that green stuff in the refrigerator,” he commented, with a grin. 

You couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Well, between you and me, I don’t like celery, either. Never have.”

You both ate in silence for a couple of minutes. He really was hungry, and had started on his second steak when you spoke.

“I have a pie in the oven that should be done by the time we’ve finished.“

You got up to check the oven before sitting back down. You had nearly finished eating but picked at your salad and potato while keeping him company.

“Loki, I’d like to make a proposition. If it doesn’t suit you, please don’t get angry, alright?” You said, after finally working up the nerve.

“Sounds intriguing,” he commented, glancing up at you.

“The others will be back in a couple days, and I’d like to show you how to use some of the appliances so that you don’t have to wait on someone to cook if you’re hungry,” you said, rushing through so that you wouldn’t lose your nerve. “Especially the kettle, since you’re the only one besides me that drinks tea.”

You could tell that he was listening, and was open to the suggestion since he hadn’t shut you down yet.

“And then you don’t have to ask anyone,” you went on.

“I like that part,” he replied.

“I thought you might,” you responded. “But I do want you to know that I don’t mind helping you at all. I promise not to bring anything to you unless I ask first, alright?”

“About that,” Loki sat back to look at you. “I may have been a bit harsh...actually, I _was_ harsh with you, and I apologize for that.”

“Thank you,” you replied, fiddling with your fork. “If you wanted to learn how to cook one of those pizzas, I could…”

“Norns, no, woman, bite your tongue!” He interrupted, but with a laugh and a smile.

You couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Yeah, they’re really not good, are they?”

“Those things that Thor likes are much better, and I don’t care for them at all.”

By this time, he’d eaten every single steak, and was finishing off the last potato and piece of corn. You still had half a steak that you weren’t going to eat, and hesitantly pushed your plate within his reach.

“If you want…”

“Thank you,” he replied. “You really do cook very well.”

“Thanks.” You smiled at the compliment, and the warmth in his voice. “Let me check on the dessert.”

The pie was done, so you brought it to the table to let it cool just a bit while he finished, and also set vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce on the table.

“Can I tell you a secret?” You asked, sitting down again and drawing your knees up to hug them.

“Do I have to reciprocate?”

“No.”

“Very well.”

“Have you noticed the green containers in the fridge?”

“Yes. Thor said they were off limits, but didn’t say why.”

“Those are mine. I keep food there so that the others don’t, uh, steal, it. As far as _they_ know, I’m on a special diet. Gluten free, sugar free, any kind of ‘free’ I can think of. Clint got into one of them once. _Once_.”

“I’m rather intrigued, now.”

“So, if you want to see the others just lose it, you’re welcome to anything in those containers.”

“Ah, trickery.”

“Well, you are a trickster, are you not?  I know this is rather childish, but I’d like to see their reactions.” You grinned at him. “I’ll show you how to use the microwave, too.”

“Alright.” He chuckled softly. You liked the sound of it.

“Would you like to try the pie now?”

“Absolutely.”

Later that night, Natasha texted you.

 

  * Nat: if I know you, you’ve fed him….
  * Nat: right?
  * You: I cooked too much…
  * Nat: that’s a crock ;-)
  * You: alright, I cooked and told him I had extra, if he wanted it
  * Nat: you’re such a pushover
  * You: guilty, but he was hungry :-(
  * Nat: how’d it go?
  * You: we’ve reached an understanding
  * Nat: we’ll be home 2morrow
  * You: k...missed you all



 

— — —

Day 5

When the team arrived back home, they were tired and ready to crash.  They slowly filtered off the elevator. Thor and Natasha dropped their gear off in their rooms, then went into the kitchen.

Loki was there, looking through the fridge. He wore a pair of board shorts, and a short sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned, and some slip on canvas shoes.

Nat and Thor looked at each other, rather shocked at his appearance.

“What are you doing, brother?” Thor asked, rather cautiously.

“Getting something to eat. Welcome back, by the way,” Loki replied, while taking one of the green containers out.

Natasha elbowed Thor, hard, while they watched him heat it in the microwave.

“Where’s Tala?” Natasha asked, using your nickname.

“She’s out on the landing pad, darkening her skin,” Loki said, casually leaning against the counter while he ate.

“You mean ‘tanning’,” Natasha said.

“Same difference,” Loki shrugged.

Natasha left Thor to go out to where you were happily soaking up some sun. You were laying on your stomach, drowsing. There was a cool breeze keeping the temperature down, and your skin was lavishly slathered with oil. Natasha had a sneaking suspicion that you’d received just a bit of help getting such a perfect application.

“Whatcha doing?” She asked, taking the empty lounge chair.

“Browning,” was the reply. “Welcome home, I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she said. “Something has happened here, and I’m not sure what.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, turning to look at her.

Before she could reply, Loki came out, followed by Thor. Natasha nearly fainted in surprise when Loki handed you a bottled water.

“Here you go, Little Wolf.”

“Thank you, Loki.”

You turned to your side, giving him room to sit at your hip.

“Are you two alright?” You asked.

“I need to lie down, I do.” Natasha finally said, getting up and walking back inside.

Thor watched her, then glanced back at you and Loki. He put his finger against his lips for a few seconds.

“I’m going to get a beer.”

You and Loki watched them, then once they were both out of sight, your eyes met Loki’s while your lips turned up in a huge smile. He grinned back, then you both laughed.

“Told you,” you giggled.

Loki’s green eyes fairly gleamed in amusement.

“And you were right.”

 


End file.
